It's a 90s Thing
by someonewillcare
Summary: Finn & Kurt find they have a great friendship. Mr Schue asks the club to choose a 90s song to perform. Fallout from Finn/Kurt. Shortened Getting What You Need and expanded by request. Includes most characters but specific POVs. Less Smut. Reviews plea
1. Chapter 1

**Those of you who have read my **_**'Getting What You Need'**_** fan fic may be familiar with the first two or so chapters here, but they are heavily edited and the story carries on past chapter 3 this time.**

I really got into not only Finn/Kurt but also found my love for writing in general again and decided to try my hand at a few other plots.

Hope you enjoyChapter 1

'_You can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, you just might find, you get what you need'_.

Kurt POV

Those words WOULD NOT leave my head, even after the sheer buzz of winning sectionals and the celebrations which ensued, which were not unlike my _lovely_ time spent with Ms Rhodes earlier that year: drunken, but a lot more fun. Everyone had danced the night away at this lovely little bar by my house.

Come to think of everyone was singing too, it didn't feel like singing because usually Rachel is shouting at us if we get it wrong or there's this huge amount of pressure on us, again, because of Rachel. Plus Brit and Santana really went for it, they've got incredible voices, and its so rare I get to hear them sing melody. Must bring that up with Mr Shue asap.

But I suppose once we could let loose, with Matt doing his robot and Cedes giving it the diva hand all over the dance floor we all forgot what time it was.

But of course there was someone missing last night, Puck. He apparently didn't have the courage to come and celebrate what we had done as a team, together, regardless of all the baby drama. Hmm, not so tough after all I suppose. Even Quinn came and had a little dance before bowing out gracefully-ish complaining about her ankles. But someone who definitely drowned his sorrows last night was Finn. Poor Finn, I wish I could have told him earlier about Quinn and the baby, it killed me him being kept in the dark, and he's clueless even with giant flood lights shone on him poor guy.

But I've got to teach myself that just because we did a lot of dancing last night and had a lot of fun, and that he held my fringe back for me (eugh), that means that he's suddenly going to realise that he infact DOES like boys, and the boy he likes is me. No….. That's never going to happen. So stop Kurt…. Stop hurting yourself.

So here I am, Glee practice, we're straight in for regionals, hard at it so those guys over at Vocal Adrenaline won't have a slight chance at beating our amazing lineup of talent. After Mr Shue said goodbye and told us to make sure we clear the place properly this time, emphasis on properly, I head an all to familiar voice from behind me.

'Uh, Kurt?' It was Finn 'Could I come back to yours for a couple of hours?'

'Erm ok, Why?' I have no idea why I questioned it, why WOULDN'T I want him to come back home?

'My mums just changed the locks on the house and I picked up the wrong keys this morning.' Finn scratched his head.

I agreed without hesitation, what else could I say? I couldn't let him stand around outside his house or something stupid like that. Plus Finn and I had become each other's confidantes since Mr Shue paired us off for the Ballad-y week of fun. Well, truthfully more so him than me, I didn't have as many problems. Well… at least not as many I could talk to Finn about, after all, he was the reason for most of them.

'I've texted my mum to tell her I'll be at your place. She's going to text me when she's back home so I can get in as well'. We both climbed into my car. I chuckled.

'How many times has this happened now?

'Erm, about five including this time' Finn answered, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

'Haven't you got some kind of way to tell yourself which is the right key?'

'Well, I did put tip ex on the new one when the locks were changed yesterday'

I nodded, seemed a pretty safe system.

'But then when I got to school today, I realised I'd done that before a few months ago with the old key.'

I sighed.

As I walked down the stairs to my room, I told Finn to just put his stuff anywhere as I hung my now favourite leather jacket away in the closet and put my bag down on the desk.

'So, how long do you think we've got to kill before your mum gets home?'

Well, I don't really know, maybe two or three hours?' Finn answered, again, scratching his head, he's so cute when he's confused. Gladly that's most of the time, which works nicely for me.

I asked if I could get him a drink to which he answered the standard football jock answer:

'Yeah, a beer or something would be good'

'After last night?' I looked at him astonished.

'Yeah, I know, I don't really remember much, apart from lots of dancing, lots of it'

'Yeah tell me about it' I said as I went upstairs to get a beer

I shouted down to him from the kitchen. 'You would've thought we'd had enough of that at Sectionals. Belting a song on the fly like that too. But then again you were the knight in shining armour there, finding us the song'.

He smiled at me. 'I knew that all the crap that went down wasn't worth jeopardising all the hard work we'd put in as a team, plus all the slushee facials too.

Finn, two beers later, after we chatted about various Glee business, me coming back to the football team (I really doubt that) and Rachel (how overenthusiastic she is) decided to say something meaningful.

'Kurt, can I talk to you about something?' He said looking down at his empty bottle.

'Of course' I answered 'I'd like to think I'm one of the people you can talk about anything to'

'What do you think I should do?' I looked at him and frowned. 'With Quinn, and the baby, and Puck, and everything else that's just fallen down around me'

I took a deep breath and sat down next to him at the end of the bed. Even when he's sitting down he's stupidly tall, but still so, SO handsome.

'Well, I don't think its really my place to give you all out advice Finn, because, like you know, this is a huge situation' I was grasping for what to say, I don't know what to do, if I give him advice and he goes running back to Quinn and she takes him back, my chances are gone, but I want him to be happy all the same.

'But you asked, and I'm going to tell you what I think' I took a deep breath as I looked up at him next to me. Finn looked at me right in the eyes.

I had to look away.

'I see it as you've got three options. First you can stay as you are at the moment, completely block Puck and Quinn and all the drama out of your mind. But that's going to be difficult because of Glee club. Secondly you could forgive Puck and Quinn, make your peace for the sake of your health and everything else, still see them at rehearsals and football and everything, but that may be hard to do, only you know that. Or thirdly you can try and move past this, see if Noah really is a true friend and if Quinn really loves you and try and give it another go'. I couldn't believe I'd just done that. Goodbye Finn.

He didn't say anything; he just sat there, staring at the floor, occasionally the empty bottle in his hands. Had I said something wrong? Had I upset him? I knew as much as he usually does about the situation at that moment in time.

Finally he looked back at me again.

'Kurt, thank you so much'

'For what?' I was confused.

'For just being there for me, for not having any hidden motives, for being a good friend' I sighed, that's exactly what I had though, and I hated it.

'Your welcome Finn' I said placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Its sort of what I'm here for.'

Finn looked dead straight into my eyes, god he's gorgeous, but all I can do now is be a good friend, as he said.

'You're the one person though all of this that has been there, not just since everything came out, but for as long as I've been all stressed thinking the baby was mine' I could hear his voice breaking, his eyes went back down to the empty beer bottle.

'Finn, Finn, look at me.' I stared directly at him. 'LOOK at me' He raised his eyes to me and we caught each other's gazes again. 'I will always be here for you, no matter how long all this lingers for, no matter what you choose, even no matter how long you keep not being able to move and sing at the same time' Finn chuckled a little.

But after saying that I don't know what happened, Finn had suddenly decided to move even closer to me, locking our lips in a blissfully delicious kiss. After about five seconds Finn pulled away slowly.

'Uuhh….I….I…' I could hardly hear myself think, let alone speak. I don't even know why I tried.

'Oh God' Finn said under his breath 'I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't…I wasn't…I' He couldn't finish his sentence even if he was able to string more than two words together at that time, because now I was doing the exact same thing. I leant in to kiss him, more tender this time. I felt out tongues touch as we kissed, his hand sliding up my leg as he crouched down to be more at my level. He ended the kiss with a smile as he pulled away.

'That was…well…' he said gently.

'I know' I said, unable to not show the mixture of happiness and shock on my face

I noticed Finn had dropped his empty bottle; there was no need to look at it anymore.

He smiled at me, but then his smile rapidly contorted into a look of confusion and sadness.

'I'm so sorry Kurt' he said to me, his voice breaking again.

'No, don't be sorry, is this what you want though? I mean you've only had two beers, but are you just having me take advantage of you?'

Finn looked right at me, hell it was more like he was looking right _through _me.

'Do you just want someone to care about you?'

He just stared at me, that moment felt like forever.

'I….I don't want you to care about me Kurt.'

I just blinked at him, what else could I do?

'I need you to'


	2. Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Santana POV

What the hell am I going to do? Sue told me to find a way to bring down the club, but there's nothing I can do to break that group of badly dressed Special Ed rejects up! I just don't know any of them well enough to know any weaknesses, apart from Brit, Preggo and the guys obviously…and Puck, I know Puck _quite _well, but as he knows we don't talk during.

I can't hold down a conversation with Tina and her annoying stutter and that Artie kid has all the charisma of a toothbrush, they're out, getting to know them would be way too much work. Spanish is enough for me already. Mr Schue has referred to Mercedes as Beyoncé, but really nowadays she may as well be a Michelle now that Rachel as asserted herself as the _only_ lead in the club. She's stuck in the back until giving a giant screech at the end of every song, while the rest of us sway and hum a harmony as Rachel runs around the stage googily eyed at Finn, it's ridiculous.

Not that I complain much about it though, I love to sing and dance and all that. I wasn't lying when I said Glee club is the best part of my week, Cheerios practice has gotten so old and boring lately, it's the same kind of stuff every week; we do the routine, Coach Sylvester yells at us about some problem she's having in her _lack_ of a personal life, we leave and go home exhausted and miserable. I mean I do wish I got a solo sometimes, most of the time I really feel like doing what Mercedes did before Sectionals and challenging Rachel when she gets a song I'd like. That could probably work, but I'd have to bring it, and bring it _hard_.

Anyway I'm missing the point, there's only _one_ person left who could possibly help bring down the club, Finn's out of the question since all this crap came out. That leaves Kurt. He has the talent to back up his attitude, plus he's used to overcoming stuff and doing things the way he wants to. That's _not _going to make Jew nose very happy at all. Perfect. Oh and hes an honorary girl, which means he'll probably trust us over any of other the guys. First thing tomorrow I'll tell Brit and we'll go and see Sue.

Now where's Puck when a girl needs him….

Kurt POV

I could feel a lump in my throat, I couldn't believe this, but was this really what he wanted?? Is this really what _I_ wanted? I didn't know, but I couldn't think about it anymore, because he was kissing me again.

I could feel Finn running his hands slowly up my back, inadvertently untucking my shirt.

'Wait, Finn' I had to stop this, I had to know.

He looked at me blankly as I pushed his away from me slightly.

'Is this just a rebound? Because I'm not just some throw away girl'

Finn shook his head 'No, Kurt, I could never use you. I meant exactly what I said just then, I care about you more than any of the football guys…or Quinn…or anyone, even Puck, and really, after the last few weeks, he couldn't exist for all I care'.

He was talking slower than I'd ever heard him talk, even in Spanish class. But I believed him; his usual incoherent self was now making complete sense.

'And your talent, your love for life and the way you don't give a crap about what anyone says or thinks of you, the way you pulled off Beyoncé in Football gear, you're an incredible person Kurt.'

This wasn't happening. Impossible.

'Now please, kiss me again, I'm only alive when you're touching me'.

All of what Finn was saying shot straight to my heart, all of these feelings, the ones that I wished that I could have told him about ever since I met him, the fact that Finn might have the same feelings made me happy beyond measure.

We kissed again for a short amount of time, until Finn moved his head down to my shoulder where he rested it, breathing heavily. 'Kurt, I need this, I need you. Now, please'

I ran my fingers through Finn's soft, dark hair and savored this moment, my close friend, and the man I had had so many dreams and longings about, begging to be with me.

'Finn' I said looking down at him for the first time, ever. He looked up at me, worried.

'Pinch me'. Finn just smiled and kissed me again. His lips were softer than I had expected, lucky not having to chap stick them five times a day like I have to.

I ran my hands from his hair down his back, around his waist, I could feel Finn's abs through his rather thin shirt, I'd seen his body before after football games and stuff, but I'd never touched him like this. I started to undo the buttons on his polo shirt.

Obviously Finn hadn't realised this yet because we were still kissing. As I undid the final button on Finn's shirt he pulled away.

'No, this….this isn't right Kurt' He said whilst looking me right in the eyes.

I felt a surge of worry rip through my body as I heard Finn say those words. But then the feeling faded when I realised that Finn had placed his hands at the bottom of my top and was lifting it up over my head.

I raised my arms so my top could be taken off. I kissed Finn once again, took his shirt off of his shoulders and placed it onto the floor with my own shirt next to the bed. Normally I would rush to pick anything up off of the floor, but I really didn't care this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn POV

I opened my eyes, I realised we'd both fallen asleep on the bed, damn this is comfy.

Kurt had nuzzled his face into my chest with his arms around me, fast asleep. For some reason I decided to take a huge breath, which woke him up.

'Sorry Kurt' He opened his eyes slowly and realised where he was.

'Mmmghh… Hi' He smiled up at me, even bigger than when he found out we were going to be Ballad partners, he still doesn't know I saw his face that day.

'It's getting late' I said looking out the window.

Kurt shuffled over to his phone on the side table, still laying on his front and looked at the time.

'Its only six' he said as he pressed some buttons on his phone. 'Dad isn't due home till about midnight, which means he's gone down the pub, which means I'll find him asleep tomorrow morning on the sofa, in the same state he'll roll back in tonight.

Kurt sighed, then looked back at me and smiled.

Kurt's so great, dealing with all this with his dad, and I know it can't be easy, Burt's scary! I smiled back and got up and retrieved my phone from my pocket in my jeans, which I had to find in the pile of clothes next to the bed. I can't even remember how dressed I was.

'and Mum's home as well, I 'spose I should text her to tell her I'm still here.'

'What you going to tell her?' Kurt rolled onto his side to face me, still just as gorgeous and adorable as ever. Still smiling.

'That I've just had the best foreplay in my life with a guy from Glee' I sniggered, I made the most stupid pig sounding snort thing ever, but Kurt didn't say anything, he just sort of smiley frowned at me.

'Nah. I'll just say we're sorting out some problems I've been having with the new dance for the new number. She's always rushing up the stairs to find me fallen over trying to practice a dance' I felt my face heat up; I was blushing.

But I didn't care. Kurt had a concerned look on his face that I couldn't ignore.

'Ok' Kurt said 'So that…that was foreplay?'

'Well, yeah, I suppose technically it was' I moved back over to the bed, I laid down on my right side as Kurt was laying on my left next to me.

We were next to each other, eye to eye, but the difference being my feet were hanging off of the bed.

'So you hope there's going to be…. postplay? Like, I really wasn't just a rebound? Or someone to console you?' He had a different more confused look on his face.

'Yeah, of course I do Kurt, that was amazing just then. Why? Don't you want there to be? Didn't you enjoy it?'

'Oh God yes, God I really, and I mean REALLY enjoyed that Finn.' He said to me with an odd half-horrified half-amazed look on his face. 'I just didn't expect for you to want to be with me again like that'

'Why wouldn't I?' I said, shooting him a smile.

He didn't answer. Not immediately.

It made me jump when he finally spoke, even using his soft voice.

'Finn, what we just did was incredible, I still feel like pinching myself now to prove that I'm not dreaming and it really did happen.'

I smiled at him, I felt exactly the same way, but I wasn't gonna interrupt, I could tell he was going somewhere with this.

'But I need to know. Do you want to make this a relationship? Because if you don't I don't think I can handle much more of this, being so close to you and if you do there's a lot more to worry about than just foreplay whatever that was. There's coming out, to your mum, your family, to your friends, hell to the whole school by default, then there's dealing with even more Slushie facials and food thrown at you and people not accepting you, and then us, plus you'll get all the shit I have to go through too. Then there's…'

'Shh, shhhh, Kurt' I stopped him, rubbing my hand up and down his arm. I could tell he was getting upset. His eyes were getting all puffy and if he sped up anymore I didn't know if steam would come out of his ears or something.

'None of that matters to me now, all that matters to me is that I'm with you. I want us to be boyfriends, I want us to be a couple, I want to love you.'

Kurt let out a little '_hah'_ and a breath, I leaned in forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Then just stared into his big beautiful eyes. Finally being able to be close enough to appreciate them fully, he was asleep last time.

'But you know what I really want now?' I said with a smile as I flicked Kurt's hair out of his face.

'What?' Kurt asked, sounding surprised.

'Ice cream, d'ya have any?'

Kurt had a massive smile plastered to his face. 'Sure, I could go for some myself actually, I'll go have a look in the freezer upstairs, Haagen Dass okay for you?'

'Sounds great' I answered.

Kurt proceeded to get up and walk over to the bedroom door looking around for his t-shirt. As he reached the stairs he picked it up and looked round at me.

'Don't go anywhere, ok?' He said, still beaming.

'You can count on it' I said with a similar huge smile.

I know this is going to be tough, but it'll all be worth it. I mean, most of the people at school I won't know in a few years, some of them ill make sure of it. I don't really know what to do now, like Kurt just said all of that and I had to comfort him, but I don't know what the hell any of its going to be like, for me or for him. But I'm not going to lose my real friends. No way was I going to lose Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt's POV

We were in Glee practice at the beginning of the week, I was sitting next to Mercedes and Artie, with Tina, Mike, Matt, Brit and Santana behind me. Quinn and Puck were talking about something to do with bills and Rachel was lecturing Finn about who she thinks the best Elphaba in Wicked is, I don't agree but I'm not up for an argument with her.

'Ok, guys you all lived through the 90's right'

Mr Schue got next to no response. Monday rehearsals always took a while to warm up and get going, after all it was the beginning of the week.

'Ok.. well this week I want you to choose an artist whose career started or was _strong _in the 90's and perform a song or mash up of their of your choice'

There were some confused looks around the group but I knew exactly what I was going to do.

'I want some performance variance here guys, dance or don't dance, get a full band in or do it acapella, solo, duet, even barbershop style.'

I heard a snigger from Brittany, she finds the weirdest or words funny.

'Guys c'mon, this can be fun, the 90s wasn't only the rise of pop music but it was also the emergence of glam metal and grunge. So just go nuts with it, open minded guys, open minded.' He did the standard hand clap and sent us on our way.

I caught up with Mercedes again after fourth lesson, I love how we have our lockers together. I had to tell _someone_ about what happened on Friday.

'Cedes, can I tell you something?' I shut my locker. She was neck deep in hers looking for a particular book she could just _not _find.

'Now where the hell, sure Kurt, sorry, I'm here' She removed her head from her locker, which looked like it could be six foot deep, and smiled at me.

I took a deep breath and used my quietist voice I could

'On Friday, after Glee, Finn asked if he could hang out, he'd locked himself out of his house.'

'Again?!' she said exactly what I had said to him, we all know how clumsy and forgetful he is.

'Yeah, anyway he came over, we got talking about Glee, and football, and all sorts of things like that until he asked me what to do about the baby momma situation'

'Mhmmm' she looked slightly more interested and concerned than before, but she still looked like she was listening in just as much.

'I told him what we'd discussed the other week, you remember? About his options'

'Yeah, yeah we had the deep, you know I don't forget our deeps' She shot me another smile and then looked even more concernedly at me.

'Well he got really upset and that so I tried to comfort him and he kind of…'

Mercedes looked at me completely blankly, waiting for my next word.

'Kissed me'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' She screamed so loudly and so high that I jumped something like three feet into the air. I realised quite a few people had stopped and turned to look at us.

'Sorry, spider' she said, looking embarrassed. She went back to her quiet voice again. '_Why_ am I just finding this out _now _boy?! Did anything else happen' Her hands shot to her hips but she still shot me a huge smile.

I just smiled back at her.

'Well I don't know where we stand as a couple or whatever we are now, I'm planning on talking to him later on, but keep it under that quite _amazing_ hat of yours'. I hadn't realised that before, I took the light blue beret off her head and put it on.

'Seriously, where did you get this? Its amazing' I said adjusting it in the mirror on her locker.

'Kurt!! We can talk about clothes again later! Tell me everything!'

I conceded and we walked to next period, I knew I could trust her with everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn's POV

I was really kind of annoyed Kurt ran off with Mercedes so quickly after Glee practice, I wanted to talk to him, or at least tell him I wanted to talk to him. Was nice knowing that things aren't awkward between us though after Friday, I didn't get an odd look; he walked in, smiled at me, said 'Hi' and sat down.

But I'm glad Mr Schue told us to pick someone from the 90's. Most of my music on my Ipod is from the 90's. I get a lot of that from my mom. I know just what song I wanna sing, but its gotta be amazing. I can't let this song down.

I managed to catch up with Kurt at lunch, I noticed him when he went to put his tray away, couldn't really miss him with his bright blue skinny jeans and his white jacket. I really need to get some tips from him sometimes. I fast walked over to him and said hi.

'Oh, Hi Finn' I must've surprised him a little but when he turned fully to look at me he just smiled. 'What's up?'

'I just wanted to talk to you about, well, us and stuff' I gestured for him to walk with me as we talked.

'I wanna know what you think of us right now, because I know what Id like to happen' I stared at my feet as we walked.

'Well, I don't quite know what to think Finn, I loved being that close to you and spending the time with you, and I'd love that to continue'.

I took my attention off of my shoes and looked at Kurt, this was perfect.

'That's not really what I want, I want us to be more than close friends, I want us to be together, properly'.

Kurt turned his head to look at me so quickly it _must've _given him whiplash.

'I…I'd like that too, of course I would, but I never thought...'

'I know, but that's what I want, and am I gonna get what I want?' I smirked at him and reached for his hand. I realised we'd got to the auditorium, we both must've been on autopilot.

He smiled back 'I guess that could be arranged Finn Hudson'.

**Santana POV**

'Coach Sylvester, Brit and I have a plan'. We were standing in the doorway to her office, we knew better than to enter without being asked.

'Ah ladies, excellent, I assume you don't mean for our regionals routine?' Sue got up from her desk. 'Come in' she shot us one of her knowing smiles.

I closed the door after we entered. 'I figured the only one of those social rejects in the Glee club who has half a brain is that Kurt boy. I thought we could use his self-confident attitude somehow to make Rachel either jealous or unappreciated, making even more tension in the club.

'Hmm' Sue closed her journal she was writing in and looked over at me. 'Very nice idea Santana; he will be our Yoko, our Geri, our Angelina. He will be the thing that brings that ee-eye-ee-eye-o-ing conglomeration of idiots down around him, and he'll be so eye deep in harmonics, chords…..and hairspray that he wont even know it.'

'Thanks Coach Sylvester' A huge smile was planted on my face, I know every time I impress Sue I get one step closer to head Cheerio no that Quinn's too big for the picture.

'Report back to me this time next week with any on-goings into the plan'

'Is Kurt an egg then?' Brit looked at me, squinting slightly.

'Brit….what??' I'm still not used to her comments like that.

'Coach said he's going to be our Yolko, like the inside of an egg'

I just looked at Ms Sylvester and she looked at me. 'Yes Brittany, he's an egg'.

She just looked at me and smiled smugly'.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt's POV

These last three days have been incredible; Finn would come over to mine, or I'd go to his house after school. I'd gotten to know him mum pretty well; she's awesome. We get some weird looks from my dad whenever we walk in the door together, its not as if we're doing anything bad, we usually watch a film, or practice some songs or dancing, or just chill out. We haven't done anymore than just kissing since Friday, which is nice, it's not all about getting your leg over.

Glee practice on Wednesdays is _always_ amazing. Everyone has usually gotten right into their assignments and are mostly ready to perform them. I'm ready with mine, definitely.

'Hi guys' Mr Schue walked in as usual, dead on twelve. 'How's the numbers coming, anyone ready to perform today?'

As usual Rachel's hand was the first up, I pointed upwards too as I crossed my legs. So my surprise Santana also raised her hand. There's a first for everything I suppose.

'Ok, lets go traditional, Rachel, you're up' Mr Schue pointed at Rachel and bowed the floor to her. I didn't really see what happened after that, I had caught Finn's eye, we were just sitting there looking at each other, might've looked odd but I didn't care at that point.

It was only until I heard 'Kurt! Kurt!!' I jumped and turned my head to Rachel.

'What?'

I saw Quinn and Tina already standing behind Rachel to her left 'Can I have some assistance here please?'

'Erm, sure' I got up from my seat and walked over to stand next to Quinn. 'What are we singing?'

'Don't worry, you of all people will know it' she just smiled at me with her square way of smiling. I took it that she'd told the band what song she wanted. I probably should've paid attention.

The band counted us in as Quinn and Tina started ooh-ing harmonies to the intro. I was still lost. This couldn't go on for much longer, I'd look like an idiot, a well-dressed idiot.

I caught on when Rachel started to speak.

This is a story about a girl named Lucky…

Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say… 

She was right, I knew exactly what she was singing, typical Rachel, singing about how much of a star she is.

Then why do these tears come at night?

I really wish Finn wasn't staring right through me like that. Its very distracting, I didn't take my eyes off of him because of that, again, distracting. I even got the sway we had worked out in the spur of the moment wrong at one point, embarrassing. She belted out the last chorus as Tina, Quinn and I finished the harmonising.

Then why do these tears come at night?

Everyone clapped, along with us three clapping Rachel as we sat down to see who Mr Schue wanted next. I was ready, and I knew exactly who I wanted to back me up…


	7. Chapter 7

Santana POV

It was my turn, for once I've got a solo and I'm not waiting until the end just to be cut short by the bell.

'Mr Schue, I'd like to go next', I didn't wait for a response, I was halfway to the floor by the time I'd said that.

'Uh, ok Santana, take it away' he looked at me half apprehensively half confused. This was the first time I'd wanted a melody.

I got the sheet music out of my bag at the front and gave it to the band. They counted me in. I started swaying and moving my hips to the music, it's a very good song to do this to, plus I'd learnt the dance for the chorus especially.

Every time they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got my display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room (but you) 

The looks on every one's faces were hilarious for me, mixtures of amazement, huge smiles, concentration and, for Rachel, disgust at the fact I was singing a song by the same person as her. Oh she just needed to wait 'till I got to the chorus.

We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watching, keep watchin'  
Feels like the the crowd was saying 

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go) 

The fact I'd done a mash up and learnt the dance for it I think shocked everyone more than the fact I was flawless at it. This felt good, being the centre of attention, but next time I wanted to be the centre of attention 'cus I'm being amazing, not just 'cus I'm doing something for once.

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
I really wanna do what you want me to.

Gimme more gimme more  
Gimme more gimme more  
I just want more 

Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme

That was me done, everyone applauded, especially Brittany, ironic really.

'Very nice Santana, very nice, good job. Are all you others going to match that effort and performance? Just so I know, has everyone else chosen Britney? I mean she's the obvious choice but just so I know.'

Kurt POV

'Uh Mr Schue I haven't' Finn spoke up, as did Quinn 'Yeah neither have we Mr Schue, and Pucks helping me out with mine'

Poor Finn, we were all helping each other out with our numbers and it looked like he was solo again, I should really offer some help. I wonder what he's planning? Would be nice to finally duet with him, would be good on so many levels.

No doubt that was incredible, I'd never heard Santana sing that amazingly before, but I had an urge to say something to her after practice that day. We didn't quite have time for me to do my number, which was disappointing, but I'll do it on Friday.

I caught up with her at her locker 'Santana, my darling, that performance was fantastic, the best I'd heard you sing. But there's a different between promoting a positive image for women...'

She shut her locker and looked at me.

'..and being a whore'. I smiled slightly, I don't know why I wanted to say that to her, but I felt I needed to.

'Who do you think you are? You spent all of that practice making moony eyes at Finn! Get over it, its _never_ going to happen!'

I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear; oh she knew so little.

'So what have you got to bring to the table then?'

'Oh just you wait, you'll see on Friday, I was ready today but someone asserted herself and stole the slot that might've been mine' I grinned again as I walked off to go and see Finn for lunch.

I couldn't wait for Friday Glee, was going to be great.

Santana POV

Fantastic! I knew after I did that number he'd be all over me trying to regain his official ground of next best after Rachel. But what he said kinda hit me a little. I don't think I'm a whore, I mean I've got the body to make a killing if I was, but I'm not poor enough to take money.

I just don't think sex is that big a deal. I mean its just really friction. We'll see what he brings to the floor on Friday, and then take the plan from there.

Now what can I say for the reason I don't have my Spanish, ooh I know! I was too busy with my mash up I forgot. Perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn POV

I was in the auditorium rehearsing my number for Friday. I know I've got to put my all into this, show that I'm back, both vocally and personally.

Kurt's really helped me with that, we've been singing to each other and talking things out all week, its really rare we leave each other's houses much before midnight, but neither my mom or Kurt's dad seem to care. I think my moms glad I've got someone who I'm close to now that Quinn's gone. Ooh that reminds me, I've got to keep her away from her, she really had it in for Quinn when I explained everything.

I finished off my practice of the last few bits that I was most nervous about when I heard footsteps come into the room. It was Kurt, there wasn't really anyone else who I wanted it to be to tell the truth.

'Hey Finn, I heard you singing so I thought I'd see how its coming'. He walked down the aisle and started stepping up to the stage.

'Yeah, its going ok, but its such an important song to me that I want to really do it well, I cant slip up.'

'Well, I figured since people are helping each other out with their numbers and we've been singing all week, would you like to…. maybe sing it together?'. He'd made his way onto the stage by me as he asked me 'Or is it too special that you want to sing it on your own?'

He said that last sentence so fast and straight after the one before I thought he might've choked. I never even _considered_ singing with Kurt; we're never really paired up for proper duets, beside the ballads that one time, and we had to sing _to _each other rather than _with _each other. Ah I remember that, I was so uncomfortable, but really I just couldn't decide if I really liked him back then.

But I suppose this song applies just as much to Kurt as it does to me.

'Yeah I'd love that Kurt, It's really cool of you to offer, do you know it though?' I gave him the sheet music.

'I don't, but I can learn, It's got to be amazing for you to feel this strongly about it, and I hope I don't hold you back.' He looked up from the sheet music at me. He smiled with that huge cheeked smile he does whenever he sees we've got Fajitas for lunch.

'Don't worry, it's usually me hearing you perform with a gaping mouth, and you'll pick it up in no time'. We turned back to the piano and started organising harmonies.

Kurt's POV

We were back in Glee practice on Friday. Standard seating arrangements, except I was sitting next to Finn this time, we had a plan. We figured it would stop us from staring across the room at each other, we've got to be careful. If we're going to tell people about us then it's going to be on _our _terms.

Mr Schue asked who wanted to go first and Quinn raised her hand. Her and Puck got up and walked to the floor. She went and got two stools from the corner as Puck collected his guitar. I wondered what they could be performing acoustic.

As they sat down Quinn cleared her throat and shot Puck a smile, as he got ready to play. Quinn counted him in and he began playing small chords…

_It's not so easy loving me_

_It gets so complicated_

_All the things you gotta be_

_Everything's changing_

_But you're the truth_

_I'm amazed by all your patience_

_Everything I put you through_

_When I'm about to fall_

_Somehow you're always waiting with_

_Your open arms to catch me_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

_From myself, yes_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

She sang looking vaguely at the floor, I'd never heard her voice sound so vulnerable before….. hell I'd never seen her _look _so vulnerable before. Even the way she was dressed, a white jumper with long sleeves going slightly over her hands and some simple grey trousers. Her hair gently touched her face at the sides, which slightly covered her cheeks at points. Puck would look at her every now and again and smile a little.

_I know it's hard, it's hard_

_But you've broken all my walls_

_You've been my strength, so strong_

_And don't ask me why I love you_

_It's obvious your tenderness_

_Is what I need to make me_

_A better woman to myself_

_To myself, myself_

_You're gonna save me from my.._

I'd noticed tears form in her eyes, I realised then why she was looking at the floor, she only started crying when she accidentally looked at Finn, I think she'd bit her lip after a few sentences to stop herself. From then she didn't take her eyes off of the floor. Just as the tears started falling down her face she sang her last word.

Myself…

It took a beat for the room to process the songs ending and everyone clapped, I think everyone had noticed her crying and wer getting quite emotional themselves. Regardless of what happened, we were a team, and we were, to use the term loosely, friends. But that was absolutely beautiful, the group have really stepped things up lately since Sectionals.

Right, I'm going now, no ones getting in front of me again, plus I want Finn to finish the practice off, will make his song even more amazing.

'Mr Schue, I'd like to go next, even know quite frankly that's going to be hard to top'. I uncrossed my legs and got up to the floor and smiled at Quinn as we passed each other. Halfway there I turned around and walked backwards slower. 'Cedes, back me up please?'

'Oh you know I will boy' She shot me a teethy smile and sat up in her chair.

_I need time_

_Love_

_Joy_

_I need space_

_Love_

_I need.._

This was my time to shine again, I was going to get this right.

_Me_

Mercedes got her cue and shouted 'ACTION'. Perfect. I couldn't resist a big hip wiggle on the drum entry.

_Say hello to the boy that I am_

_You're gonna have to see through my perspective_

_I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am_

_And I don't wanna be so damn protected_

_There must be another way_

_'Cause I believe in taking chances_

_But who am I to say_

_What a boy is to do_

_God, I need some answers_

It was then I realised, like Santana, I knew the dancing for the chorus, and by the looks Mercedes was giving me, she did too. I gave her the nod to come up just as we hit the chorus and busted out the moves completely in time with each other and my girl nailed the backing with her amazing soulful style voice.

_What am I to do with my life_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right_

_(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so over_

We'd done it, I couldn't be happier with that.

_Protected_

Cedes was great, and as I looked around the room most people were grinning, Finn more than anyone else, but Santana was looking strangely smug, I didn't quite understand that. Oh and Rachel was clapping but through gritted teeth, I guess because I sang Britney too. Puck was sat back next to Quinn with on eyebrow raised. Brittany was upstanding, clapping like a maniac and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

'Well done Kurcedes! I love J-Lo!'

I sighed.

'Brit that was Britney Spears, she was one of the biggest things of the 90's?'

'Oh, she stopped clapping and sat down, I thought all this week Santana had been planning on singing with _me_, I didn't know why she sang on her own on Wednesday, I was really confused.'

'Really' Puck said.

We all had a giggle as always, at Brits expense. I fail to see how someone so naive can have a mean bone in her body; she's lovely.

'Very nice guys, some great teamwork going on here, I'm impressed' Mr Schue did look really impressed with what we'd done so far. It had been a lot of fun planning and working together freely. But now it was Finn's turn, and I wanted to help make this incredible.

Almost on cue Finn announced that he'd like to go next and that he needed the full McKinley orchestra, he ran and got them quickly. When he returned I had sat back down wanting to keep the element of surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

Finn POV

Finding the orchestra had been more difficult than I thought, for some reason I auto pilot-ed straight to the auditorium again, I meant to go to the other rehearsal room. I sprinted across the school and found them rehearsing like I'd asked, they sounded perfect. That's one problem solved, now Kurt and I have got to put the performance of our lives in to prove to everyone we fit, and that I'm not going to just let things wash over me anymore, I'm taking control of my life again.

We headed back into the choir room and I noticed Kurt had sat back down like we planned, another problem solved. The McKinley orchestra is a small one, only seven people but it fitted exactly what we wanted to do, so it didn't take very long for them to get set up. As I looked around the room I saw that everyone was kinda looking confused about what was going on, usually I stick to a guitar and drums set up, the change must have got everyone thinking, except for Kurt obviously, he was just sat with his legs crossed with a huge smile on his face. I really hope all the work we put into this pays off, it took us a few hours just to get it into the right key for both of us.

'Mr Schue' I had to quiet everyone down and get their attention on me. 'I'm ready to start'.

'Excellent Finn, take it away' He smiled at me and nodded.

I signalled the orchestra to start whilst I introduced the song.

'Right, erm, yeah, this song… is a really special one to me, I identify with it a lot… 'cus of my dad and everything that's gone on after he was killed in Iraq the first time.'

I didn't think I'd be so nervous, but Jesus, I really was.

'I realised when I was practicing that I wasn't the only one…. in the group….who this song applied to, so I've asked someone really special to me to help me out with it…so yeah… this is my song choice'

The orchestra finished their intro with the cymbal hit and the harps entered, as I took a huge breath.

A hand above the water  
An angel reaching for the sky  
Is it raining in Heaven  
Do you want us to cry

There were far too many thoughts swirling around in my head, my dad, my mum being left to look after me alone, about Kurt, Kurt losing his mum, him struggling with his dad, him struggling with people accepting him being gay, and a while bunch of other things, I was finding it difficult to concentrate on the song but I used all strength that I could to sing it.

And everywhere the broken-hearted  
On every lonely avenue  
No one could reach them  
No one but you

I didn't know what to do with my hands so I just kinda rested them on my belt, that way I wouldn't have to think about them.

One by one  
Only the good die young  
They're only flying to close to the sun  
And life goes on  
Without you

Everyone looked straight over to Kurt as he stood up from his chair and started his verse; I could hear he was already pretty choked up. Don't cry, don't cry, I couldn't stand seeing him cry.

Another tricky situation  
I get to drowning in the blues  
And I find myself thinking  
What would you do?

It was my turn to back him up and I filled in the harmonies and backing as we'd rehearsed.

_Yes, it was such an operation  
Forever paying every due  
Hell, you made a sensation  
You found a way through_

Wow his voice was never this strong when we practiced, that 'hell' was practically a growl. We were just standing next to each other, both singing our hardest, both clearly trying not to be the first to cry… I failed.

One by one  
Only the good die young  
They're only flying too close to the sun

Kurt took his line on cue, seeing me crying must've set him off because now we were both at it.

And we'll remember, forever 

I felt Kurt's hand softly touching mine as we stood next to each other; he gently grasped it and looked at me with glassy eyes. He gave me a slow nod as I started to sing on my own again.

_And now the party must be over  
I guess we'll never understand  
The sense of your leaving  
Was it the way it was planned  
_

I'm so glad we arrange that he'd join me again now, I don't think I could've sang any more on my own without becoming a quivering mess.

_And so we grace another table  
And raise our glasses one more time  
_

C'mon voice don't fail me, you can do this.

_There's a face at the window  
And I ain't never, never saying goodbye_

There wasn't anyone else in the room right then as far as I was concerned, just Kurt and I. This was our time, we were singing from the heart about something meaningful, and what anyone else thought of us, for that small moment, didn't matter. This was us, and nothing was gonna change that.

_One by one  
Only the good die young  
They're only flying too close to the sun_

Crying for nothing  
Crying for no one 

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I looked at Kurt I wiped a tear off of his face with my thumb as I sang the last line. Barely getting it out melodically.

No one but you

We just stood there as the orchestra finished and we slowly heard the room clap, we were still holding hands and staring into each other's eyes getting our breath back, and I couldn't care less to be honest.

As we finally registered the room I noticed Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Rachel were crying as well as Kurt and me. Quinn had sat right forward resting her chin on her fists and Mercedes was fanning her face with her hands to stop herself crying. Everyone else either had their mouths gaping open on were fixated on us, I don't even think Artie was blinking. Except for Puck, yet again he had his eyebrow raised, does that boy have _any _emotions?

This was the best chance I had to get this all out in the open. We'd just done something beautiful, and now it was time to show everyone that _we _were something beautiful. I looked at Kurt as the clapping started to quieten and he smiled back up at me through his tears. I leant down and kissed him softly, he was obviously shocked I did that 'cus u heard a little squeal as our lips touched. Kurt let go of my hand and threw his arms around my neck.

All I heard from the audience was claps slowing down and little what's and huh's. But what everyone thought didn't matter, not right now anyway. I was too busy basking.

We released from the kiss and turned to look at everyone, I took Kurt's hand again and we both went and sat down.

'Wow, well, thank you guys, that was a beautiful performance' Mr Schue was obviously as shocked as everyone else.

As I expected Rachel was the first to storm out in her usual fashion. Then followed Puck with a 'Fuck this' under his breath. So predictable, I'd have to deal with him later. Mercedes was just looking at us both from across the room with the _biggest _smile I'd ever seen her wear. Did she know? Or was she just _really_ happy for us? I could tell everyone else was kind of uneasy, but we could talk to them properly after practice.

The bell rang as Brittany put her hand up to volunteer to go next, Mr Schue said she and Artie & Tina could perform on Monday, when he'd give us our next assignment. Kurt and I sat where we were after he dismissed everyone, both pairs of our hands rested on my knee, we smiled at each other and waited for the questions…


	10. Chapter 10

Finn POV

For once no one left the choir room in any kind of hurry. Usually it's like a race to see who can get to the door first without bashing into anyone. Puck and Rachel were still gone, Kurt had asked Mercedes to go and get them back; I guess he wanted to get this over and done with in one session too.

As she walked out of the room Brittany walked over and stood in front of us. She crouched down and rested her chin on the back of her hand with her elbow placed on her knee.

'So..' She looked closely at us, was kinda weird. 'You two are really cute; One's tall one's short, one's smart one's sporty, one's straight one's gay. Really cute'

Kurt and I just looked at each other and chuckled.

'Thanks Brit' I really didn't know what else I could say.

Santana called out to Brittany from behind us as she got up and stood next to her. 'Brit, don't be dumb, Finn _kissed_ Kurt, plus they sang a power ballad, that means he's gay too'

'Oh… ok, your less cute then, but still pretty cute.'

I was so preoccupied with Santana and Brittany that I hadn't realised Mercedes had managed to find both Rachel and Puck and bring them back here. Puck was rubbing his arm, I 'spose Mercedes had had to hit him to get him to come back.

He strode over to the girls and stood behind as Rachel slowly walked over, head down.

'So you love guys now dude?' He had the same look he has on his face when he sees Rachel sing, or talk. Who is he to judge me with all the stuff he's done? But I don't care about that anymore.

I just leaned back in my chair to look past Brittany, straight at Puck. Santana noticed what I'd done and pulled her out of the way.

'Puck, I don't love boys.'

Kurt again moved his head stupidly fast; I've got to tell him to stop doing that. He had a furrowed brow; for once he was the confused one.

'I love Kurt'. His expression slowly went from confused, to happy, to shocked. Shit. I'd just dropped the L bomb. It was an accident. Did I mean it?

Yes. Yeah I meant it. I love Kurt. It's not even that difficult to say in my head. I love Kurt.

Now all I've got to do is stop my face from being so red, annoyingly that's one of the few things I can't control about myself, like my feet when I'm thinking about my arm movements.

I then realised that Kurt wasn't the only one who heard that, the entire room had. Mercedes dropped her pencil, she was scribbling on a piece of sheet music on the piano, keeping an eye on the situation from behind. Puck had the same expression as before on his face and Rachel raised her head sharply to look at us, I'd never seen someone look so much like they were about to die.

Literally, for a second I thought she'd died. She was pale and I don't think she was moving.

I didn't really care about the rest of the room, they can deal with it as they like. I know Artie and Tina would be happy for us, after all they're both of our friends. Quinn can get over it, she should be happy I'm not going to go after her now she's with Puck. Matt, Mike, Santana and Brit were silent, whatever they think they'll have to deal.

'Anyone have a problem with this?' I raised my voice a little and looked around the parts of the room I could see without turning around.

I turned my head to look at each person in front of me.

'Santana?'

She shook her head.

'Brittany?'

'No way, I love gay guys'.

'Puck?'

I looked at his square in the eyes.

He exhaled deeply and rubbed the back of his Mohawk.

'Does it matter? What each of us does now doesn't mean anything to the other. You've got Kurt, I've got Quinn'.

It surprised me at first that Puck was being so understanding, but even though he likes to appear it, he's not a _complete _arsehole all the time.

'Glad to hear it' I gave him a little smile.

'Rachel?' She looked as if she just snapped back into the room. She uh and um'd a little before speaking.

'In all honesty, I do.'

There's a surprise.

'I always thought we would be the Glee club's power couple, the two stars who happened to be star crossed lovers. But truthfully I knew that we weren't in the same league. So if you two are serious about this...'

She looked over at Kurt. He just smiled at her.

'Then I suppose I have to get on board' She sniffed, flicked her hair out of her face and gave us the smallest smile ever.

Kurt stood up, walked over to Rachel and placed his hand on her arm.

'Thank you Rachel, that's very big of you'.

'Yeah, thanks.' I smiled at her a little, waiting to see her reaction.

Rachel shot us both a smile that was obviously fake, but it was good for now. I wasn't going to ask for miracles.

Kurt walked back to me and sat back down.

'How about you?' I squeezed Kurt's hand as Santana and Brittany linked arms and walked out of the choir room, saying a blanket bye to everyone.

'Well, I think you being in love with me is alright.' He looked me in the eye and smiled. I just realised his palms were very sweaty, must've been because of the L word.

'As long as you're ok with me being in love with you that is.' He lent forward and gave me a peck on the lips. I couldn't believe it, we'd don't the love thing, and it didn't feel weird, or forced, or fake. It felt right.

As everyone except Mercedes, Artie and Tina filed out of the choir room, murmuring to themselves, Kurt gave me another peck.

'Guysssss!!' Tina finally got up from her chair and rushed over to us when everyone had left. She looked the most excited I'd ever seen her look. 'Why didn't you _tell _me?'

Kurt let go of my hand so Tina could hug him as he stood up.

'No one knew Tina…Well, almost no one, but that's special circumstances.'

Kurt gave a little look to Mercedes and giggled.

'Oh I should've known' Tina dramatically crossed her arms but still had a huge smile on her face.

'I'm really happy for you Finn' Artie rolled himself over to us and gave me a fist bump 'and we know Kurt too well to know that he's got enough happy to go around at the minute.' He adjusted his glasses and looked over at Kurt. Who yes, looked like he had more than enough happy, and that made me happy. The fact I make the boy I love happy is all I need right now. 'Oh and if he says he's pregnant, take a tip, don't believe him without looking it up first. He smiled up at me and chuckled.

Funny, nice to know I've been properly accepted, the playful teasing has started. I like it.

'Oh and damn guys! That performance! You shouldn't have stolen its thunder by smooching!' Mercedes had sat down where Kurt had been before; she hit my knee playfully. 'Not that is wasn't kinda hot'.

'No comment' I heard Artie say from my left, raising his hand.

'Thanks Mercedes, I'm really pleased with how it went, I'm just grateful that Kurt offered to sing with me, I don't think I'd have had the strength to sing it alone.

I heard an 'awww' from both Tina and Mercedes as I looked at Kurt. He beamed back at me.

'You see? We're a power couple, never mind you and Rachel' He walked over and sat on my knee. He wrapped his arms around me, put my arm that was closest to him around his waist and looked back to Artie and Tina who stood (and sat) in front of us.

'Yeah, what are you guys gonna do about her? She looked _really _freaked out' Artie asked.

'I have _no_ idea, despite her sand paper like speaking voice and her overbearing attitude, she's a decent person so she'll come around eventually.' Kurt explained what we'd talked about earlier to them.

'And if not' Mercedes tapped him on the back. He turned his head around as much as possible without falling off of me. 'She can just do one right?' She gave us a big teethy smile as Tina giggled.

'Well, hopefully it wont come to that' I replied

'Yeah or I'll have to take female lead… ooh actually… I could go for that.' Kurt tapped my leg and gave me a fake nod and wink. I just laughed at him.

'But we'll have to see. We're just going day by day at the moment aren't we, this is new for both of us.' Its true, I have no idea what another day will bring.

'Yep' Kurt said softly. 'New, but incredible.' He nuzzled my chin with his nose as the bell rang for lunch.

He stepped off of my lap and linked arms with Mercedes as we walked over to the door.

'Oh yeah, just remember though white boy' Mercedes turned them both towards me and started walking backwards. It's chicks before dicks, so you better treat my boy right' She winked at me and turned back around. She and Kurt giggled.

Lunchtime, I'm starved after the twenty questions.


End file.
